A Strange Day Indeed
by UnderAStormCloud
Summary: Maybe one of the few Inu-Yugi crossovers! Snow, a topic Inu and Yami just cant seem to understand...
1. Snowy Start

For Miami-chan who wanted to see an Inu-Yugi cross. Hope this works out all right and here's hoping that I don't get writer's block! XD 

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh 

Hope you people like this, heck I don't know if I even like it yet!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

  
Growling at the wind and the weight on his back Inuyasha trudged forward through this so-called "snow". Kagome was somewhat like a human icicle, but Inuyasha had no idea what to do about it. He was in the human world somewhere, although he pondered the thought that he had jumped down the wrong well this time… 

Yami was on his way home, he had finally been freed from the Puzzle. He sighed as the bitter wind blew through his coat and bit at his skin. He had never experienced this "snow" in Egypt. Annoyed he ran a cold hand through his now icy hair.  


^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Just a quick opener

Need to get at least one review before it is continued.


	2. Unwelcomed Meeting

w00t! Second chapter of this one of a kind cross is up! I mean I didn't find any Inu-Yugi crosses and if there are crosses well sorry! You can leave a message if you care to point out I am not the first with a Inu-Yugi cross. I won't be surprised if there are others I am somewhat of spaz. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chappie too.

Once again I do not own Inuyasha charachters or Yu-Gi-Oh charachters

This plot is mine! No stealing people that steal will be hunted down by Jul my loyal Egyptian pup. Jul is mine and can be found in the fanfic "The Scale" also by me!

Rating increase due to blood and some language (hey I don't want to start any fights here!)

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Wiping his nose with his frozen sleeve Inuyasha cursed the moment he decided to come back to the human world with Kagome. The only good thing was Ramen Noodles, as he thought of those he felt somewhat warmer. But a cold wind blew those warm thoughts away, making him gathering his red kimono closer to him as he shifted Kagome to a more comfortable position on his back. He could hear her teeth chattering with every step he took.  
" Cursed Humans." He grumbled to himself, he saw he was heading toward a town, snarling at the fact he was going to have to go there as he walked on.

"What in the name of RA is this "snow" anyway?" Yami shivered gripping his jacket closer to his frail frame, being alone with out Yugi's Puzzle was hard but he had adjusted fairly well. Yami still lived with Yugi for they had become the best of friends. Yami smiled happily as he thought of Yugi, he never knew he could trust, mind you he didn't like or trust the boy at first but… Yami felt his legs tremble beneath him, trying to take another step forward he slipped falling towards the snowy, slick sidewalk. In an effort to catch himself he threw his hands out behind him, his hands were met with a hard sharp jolt of pain. He yelped at the pain in his right wrist, it was burning and stinging. Angry that he let him self fall he struggled to get back up, he tried to use his right hand but his wrist would simply not support him. So again he was sitting on the cold ground holding his wrist. Holding his right wrist close to him, he carefully lifted himself up using his left hand. Once of the ground he brushed him self off as much as he could, but his palms were bruised and bloody so it did not help matters much.

"Achoo!" Inuyasha sneezed his ears flat against his head, "Damn this cold weather!" he snarled. The wind was blowing hard, his feet were freezing and he could barley see his hand in front of his face. The snow had plastered his white hair down matting it into a cold icy white mess, his jacket was stiff and icy. He quickened his pace in hopes of soon finding a shelter.

"Ugh!"

"Oof!"

Inuyasha found himself sitting in the snow on his bottom, Kagome sprawled out on the ground behind him, and he growled and searched to see what knocked him down.

"You should be more careful!" A voice reprimanded the demon from somewhere in the white snow.

"Whadda ya mean I should be more careful!" Inuyasha yelled his amber eyes burning brightly. Then through the blinding snow he spotted a figure sitting in front of him.

Yami sighed at his luck today his wrist was now screaming out for attention, his hands were aching and his bottom wanted to sit on something soft and warm for once.

"Just get up and get out of my way!" Yami yelled at the figure that was sitting right in front of him.

"I don't think so! I came here for help and you are going to help me!" The voice growled. Yami jumped up and glared down at what ever was speaking to him.

'How dare they say that to me!' Yami thought angrily. Yami thought this person needed to be taught a lesson before he would do anything for them. Yami was quite the swordsman back in Egypt, he was always at the top of his class. He felt the sword at his side but it was useless now, for his battered hands couldn't help him one bit. 

Inuyasha saw the figure move so he got up and flexed his claws, the wind was slowly dying down and he was regaining some of his blurred vision. He looked back at Kagome for a moment she was lying deathly still on the white snow, when he looked back the wind had finally stopped blowing…

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  


Yay I hope you like it and please review if you do! I can't wait to put up the next chapter and to the Chaos Children you guys rock! And yes in My WOrlD Yami can fight with swords like all good kings and pharaohs could. 

Ok until next time

R&R!

-Seilin


	3. A Helping Hand

Yet another chapter up.   
Thankies for the encouragement it means alot.  
Yes Inuyasha beats up on Yami and Yami beats up on Inuyasha. Now peoples I luff both of these characters so don't get all angry. They will get along better, someday, maybe...  
neways the third chapter is up now to go work on "The Scale" even though I am liking this story more.  
  
Once again I do not own Yugioh or Inuyasha but this plot is mine.   
  
btw after some searching I did not find any Inu-Yugi crosses, if someone sees one let me know I wanna read one too! (one that isn't mine durr!)

-Seilin

Please R&R 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

There before Inuyasha stood one most peculiar man he had ever seen. In his mind that is.

'What well did I jump down!?!' Inuyasha thought confused as he looked over the strange new man, his dark multicolor hair was in spikes but some where weighed down by the heavy ice that had accumulated in them.

Yami stared at the strange being before him, his senses told him he was not of this time plus the white ears were a dead giveaway that he wasn't human. Yami stared at Inuyasha who in turned stared right back, this went on for about ten minutes when…

"What is wrong with your hair?!" Inuyasha asked extending a clawed finger to point at Yami's frozen hair.

"My hair! You have ears on your head!" Yami huffed pointing to a spot atop his head.

"Hah! At least my hair is all one color!" Inuyasha hissed at Yami who was now very annoyed.

"Well at least I don't look like some half bred mutt!" Yami spat at Inuyasha who's amber eyes were now burning with anger.

"What did you call me!?" 

"A mutt!"

"I thought as much! You-you multi colored peacock man!" Inuyasha stumbled over the words trying to cope with the urge to rip the man to shreds. Yami smirked at his childish attempt to come up with an insult. Inuyasha's fists were clenching and unclenching in his attempt to keep his anger under control, he might need this mans help so he couldn't kill him yet. Yami looked down at the dog boy's bare feet noticing a girl lying in the snow behind him.

"Is that your mate dog boy?" Yami asked trying to hide a smile. Inuyasha sent him a hard hurt glare, Yami was taken back by this look.

"No. I-I don't know what to do she-she is all cold and is- having trouble breathing." Inuyasha said trying to keep himself steady on his shaky legs. Seeing the sorry state of the pair Yami felt his hard heart soften a little, he smiled inwardly at himself. 

'I guess little Yugi did rub off on me. A long time ago I would have simply left them to die.'  
" Come on do- uh what is your name?" Yami asked extending his hand to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha"

"My name is Yami. I can help you."

Inuyasha sent the strange man a funny look, but he gave into him knowing he was probably the only help he would find in the town.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  


Well little Yugi did rub off on big tough Yami. XD Well kinda, Yami still is a little grouchy but hey he is being somewhat nice

Please R&R 


End file.
